


Thou Shalt Not Fuck My Mom

by janetcarter



Category: Marie Antoinette - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, nun kink, probs modern AU, r/Relationships post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Margrid seeks Reddit's advice in how to cope with Orleans' possible nun kink.





	Thou Shalt Not Fuck My Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).

I (F29) think my boss/boyfriend/it’s complicated (M38) is into nuns. I recently mentioned to him that I grew up in a convent and since then he’s been waaaaay more hands-on than he was before. 

There are a few incidents that make me think it’s related to the convent:

  1. When I told him I grew up there, he had a pretty surprised reaction. At the time I took it for shock - I’m certainly not the type of person you’d expect to have grown up in such a religious, strict environment. But looking back, maybe… that weird contorted expression he made before quickly excusing himself was because he’d gotten hard :/ 
  2. He always wants to fuck when I’m wearing a cross necklace. I mean, he wants to fuck a lot anyway, but _particularly_ when I’m wearing a cross necklace. At first I thought he was staring at my cleavage, but the other day he _kissed the cross _during foreplay. It’s an old thing from my childhood that I only wear out of a masochistic reminder of who I am, irony, and goth culture, but he doesn’t seem to get that. It’s definitely not the masochism part - he’s too submissive to think masochism is hot unless it’s in regards to him. I really hope it’s not wishful thinking to assume it’s the goth thing, since he _is_ the gothest bastard I’ve ever come across, but… 
  3. We happened to run into the nun who raised me when we were on our way to dinner, at a restaurant he chose, mind you. He was very hands-on. He kissed her hand, which, fine, I can believe is a polite greeting despite the possible sacrilege; but he even stroked her _cheek_. Then, he invited her out to dinner with us. She declined because she had some Good Catholic Duties to attend to (and she could probably sense the blatant irreverence to her vows) but… he was so disappointed. He was devastated throughout the whole dinner, as if there were no point in continuing our pre-planned date without the nun we ran into down the block. I nearly puked at the thought, but part of me worries he wanted to invite her to have a threesome with us. That can’t be the case, right? Right??? 
  4. Last but not least, he, uh... I found… this… habit costume hidden in one of his drawers just beside his copy of the bible, some rosary bracelets that looked suspiciously sturdy, and a ruler. If he was into nuns, it probably wouldn’t look like an in-tact, convent-issue habit, right? It’d look like it’d been tossed through a paper shredder. Last time I checked, most fetish costumes aren’t focused on accuracy so maybe he bought it so I’d reconnect with my past and reconcile with the aforementioned nun. Maybe he thinks he’d be doing me a service, or maybe he thinks it’d up his chances at... getting to know her better. Honestly, whatever his game is, he needs to knock it off. 

So, am I right to be worried? What should I say when he comes home? What if he asks me to peg him while dressed as a slutty nun? _ What if I end up liking it? _

Please help.

\- A very concerned atheist


End file.
